Days of our lives
by rid
Summary: When a boy loves a girl and she loves him in return- what do we get. Ah I wish the answer were that simple.


**A/n- I have a strange habit of taking up one shot challenges- and I have about three of my responses stored. So I thought why not post them up and see what kind of response I get in return. So here they are-. The first one is about Ron/Luna.  
  
Strange couple they are, this shipping is rather easy to write, mainly because of the non requirement of intelligence while dealing with this pair. Anyways- here it is.  
  
Valentine's day.**

** Shipping- Ron/Luna.  
**  
_Whose gift this is you cannot know._

_ My heart is in your keeping though. _

_You will not mind my writing here _

_to tell you that I love you so ._  
  
Luna Lovegood put the book down and looked at her fellow Ravenclaws painting their toe-nails. How silly can they really be?  
  
They called themselves Ravenclaws and then they behaved as if all that mattered to them was which shade of pink makes their toe-nails look like Hagrid's and which one's make their toe-nails look like a veela's.  
  
It was not as if Hagrid's toe-nails were very beautiful or anything, but they were the best part of his over grown, brute body. She heard a giggle from and quickly hid her notepad.  
  
"Ohh! What are you hiding behind your back Loona," asked Padma Patil.  
  
"None of your buisness," replied Luna.!!  
  
"Really. Fine then," she said.  
  
About to turn around ,Luna was startled when Padma caught her Note pad quickly and loudly read to the entire common room what Luna had written across it. Luna buried her head in the nearest copy of The Quibbler, afraid of them coming to know who the poem was meant for  
  
"Ooooo! Who do you love luuny Luna," asked Kritika.  
  
"None of your business....," Luna said and quickly ran from the common room to the safety of the library.  
  
It was Valentine's Day and with great courage Luna had been able to write the poem for Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Oh my Ron, I know you don't love me as I do, but please accept this poem as you would my Quill," muttered Luna on her way to the library.  
  
She was always welcomed in the library. It was a misconception that the library was the favourite hide-out of every Ravenclaw student.  
  
In fact ever since fourth year not many students had ever ventured into the library. Luna went over to her favourite corner of the library and took out her unfinished poem and began scribbling the next verse.  
  
_I know that you must think it queer _

_for me to love and not come near_

_ but linger by some frozen lake _

_this most romantic time of year._  
  
Cupids were everywhere.  
  
They were magically trained to deliver your special message to your valentine. Ron Weasley looked around suspiciously. Left, Right! Coast's clear.  
  
He made a mad dash towards the now free Cupid.  
  
"Welcome my fine sir," said the cupid from his small pink lips.  
  
"Yeah, alright you don't have to tell her that who sent this Poem," said Ron with abundant patience as if explaining to a child.  
  
"And which young lady has the honour of receiving this message?" asked the cupid with a raise of its eye brows.  
  
"Her name is Lovegood. Luna lovegood!" Ron said with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
_I sometimes give my head a shake_

_ and ask if there is some mistake._

_ It's lonely out here 'mid the sweep _

_of bitter wind and icy flake._  
  
She finished the last verses of the poem in a hurry and ran over to a lonely cupid.  
  
"Ronald Weasley. He's very hard to miss. Carrot hair, with loads of cute freckles.........," said Luna her eyes filled with apparent Love.  
  
"My dear, don't worry this will reach him and him alone!"Assuared the impatient cupid.  
  
"Oh thanks....," Luna said in dreamy stupor.  
  
In her day dream she didn't see him coming and bumped rather unceremoniously into Ron Weasley.  
  
_My love for you is dark and deep,_

_ But it's a promise I will keep_

_ As from afar I watch and weep, _

_As from afar I watch and weep_  
  
"Oh, I'm really Ron! I didn't see you coming. I'm s- so sorry," said Luna promptly erupting into hundreds of tears.  
  
"Luna, Luna don't cry...," said a rather awkward, but concerned Ron. How were you supposed to pacify your crush?  
  
"Oh, I'm s-sorry! I shouldn't have cried like that," said Luna apologetically.  
  
"Hey come one! I don't want to see your nostrils now," said Ron in a vague attempt at cheering Luna up.  
  
On cue Luna started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"You're s f-funny...you know it's really sweet of you to .......," she deliberately let the sentence trail off.  
  
Just then a cupid came up to Ron.  
  
"Are you Ron Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"I have a message for you."  
  
Without waiting for an answer the cupid let out a long wail of pain. Every passing student stopped in their tracks. Ron cringed with embarrassment and hid behind Luna.  
  
Without much consideration for melody the cupid started singing his valentine greeting. Ron, although well hidden behind Luna, heard the song quite clearly. Someone out there loved him! Curiosity got the better of him and he came out of his hiding.  
  
He turned to Luna and was quite happy to see that her face had gone a very sweet colour of magenta.  
  
"Who sent it?" he asked the cupid.  
  
The cupid obviously had been forbidden to reveal. He looked pained as he eyed him and Luna and after what seemed like an eternity he let out another wail of pain and flew away!  
  
Confused Ron turned to Luna. She was crying. Again!  
  
"Why're you crying," Ron asked bugged now! How much could girls cry? Seriously!  
  
"I-I sent you t-that," Luna said. She looked mortified and she ran from him. He stood there in the middle of the corridor surrounded by students.  
  
Suddenly Hermoine appeared right next to him.  
  
"She really likes you, you know! Ever since fifth year, when she couldn't stop laughing at your poor joke," she said looking in the direction of where Luna had run.  
  
"Shit," cursed Ron. He ran after her.  
  
_I have a monster crush on you,  
  
a super-dinosaur!  
  
It sits upon my chest and throat  
  
and yet I beg for more.  
  
When you're away I miss you so  
  
My heart is full of sand.  
  
Yet when you're here my stupid fear  
  
Won't let me touch your hand.  
  
I cannot sleep, I cannot eat,  
  
I'm so wrapped up in you.  
  
My thoughts drift up, away from words,  
  
And fade into the blue.  
  
I know this crush is not your fault;  
  
The dinosaur is mine.  
  
Yet if you could, please rescue me,  
  
And put your arms around me, and hold me, and say  
  
you love me, and Oh! God! Would that be good!_  
  
Luna wiped away the tears in her eye's! Someone out there loved her. And if the hilarious message was anything to go by, it was Ron Weasley.  
  
She turned abruptly, about to go find Ron and stopped in her tracks. Ron was standing there. Right in front of her. She smiled and him.  
  
He took a step closer.  
  
"The cupid wasn't lying you know. The dinosaur is mine, but I hoped you would like to have one yourself".  
  
With that he took her in his arms. She went rather willingly.  
  
"You're so funny.....!"  
  
------------------  
  
A/N-The poems belong to the website ! The one Luna send to Ron titled '_From a secret admirer'_ belongs to Robert Frost's "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening" and Ron's peom _'I have a mosnter crush'_! They both belong to the site and **Nicholas Gordon**!! Please don't sue me!!!


End file.
